When the Sun Comes Down
by Saya V
Summary: Sequel to "Ce Soir" Sasuke switches from female to male, can't handle it, then don't read it. :P
1. Chapter 1

**When the Sun Comes Down**

**Chapter I**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

The raven beauty was fuming. She was stuck in her female form and could not change back to her male form. It's been a while since she had given up her virginity to her love. At this moment she was making her way towards the hospital in Konoha, where she has an appointment with the Hokage herself.

She was anxious and hopeful that the results of the test that she had to go through couple of days ago were good. She stopped right in front of the gates of the hospital and took a big breath and entered. Slowly opening the doors she walked in and let the breath out that she was holding in for a while now.

The walls inside were painted white, everything was either white or pale blue such as door/window frames, and counters. Everything reeked of disinfectant just like any other hospital.

"Welcome Sasuke-san, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you." Shizune welcomed her warmly and started to walk towards said medic ninja's office.

Shizune knocked on the door, not too long after she heard someone telling her to "come in" which they did.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-san is here for the results of the tests you had done on her" Shizune said smiling and let the raven to sit down in front of the huge desk. She sat down and looked nervously at the Hokage and smiled a bit when the blonde woman smiled at her.

"Alright, thank you Shizune, you can leave now." Tsunade said and waited for her to leave, which she did.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" She asked the younger female in the room.

"I'm fine, thank you." Sasuke said and blushed when she noticed the Hokage smirking a bit.

"I hope Naruto treats you well, anyways I know you did not came for chit chat, so I'm going to tell you what I have found. It's nothing serious but I think you will be very happy and so will be Naruto." Tsunade said as she opened Sasuke's folder.

Sasuke looked at the woman nervously, even though she said it's nothing bad, she wanted to know why she wasn't able to change back to her male form.

"The blood work was normal so is everything else, but the only change in you is your chakra, its forming around your belly as it does with any women who gets pregnant." She smiled and looked at the shocked face of the Uchiha.

"You mean to say that I'm pregnant? That I'm going to have Naruto's baby? That I am able to rebuild my clan with the person I love?" Sasuke was hyperventing and she clutched at her chest, her heart was beating so fast from happiness that she thought it's going to burst.

"Yes." Was the only answer to the raven's question.

"Congratulation Sasuke, you are going to be a mother." Tsunade smiled at her and she was surprised that the raven lunged at her, hugging her as tight as she could.

"Thank you!" Cried the raven and laughed merrily in Tsunade's neck who gave a small squeeze to the younger woman and smiled at her.

The raven let her go and wiped her joy of tears with her sleeve and smiled, she couldn't wait for Naruto to come back from the mission he went to not even a week ago.

"I have a couple of things to give you, I'll do this only to those who are having their first baby soon, I have a book that can help you out with the pregnancy, the baby and yourself, it's even tells the father what to do to make you feel better." She laughed and gave Sasuke a bag full of information and the book.

"If you need any help don't hesitate to come and ask for help, you will have to come for tests, make sure the baby is okay and she or he is developing well. Here are some vitamins that you have to take. Make sure you read the book that I gave you, it is going to help big time with your pregnancy." The Hokage explains and smiles at the small blush that adores Sasuke's cheeks, she was glowing already.

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama, I'll make sure I read everything and I will ask for help if I need it." Sasuke got up and took the bag from the desk and bowed to the older female and walked back to home.

--

Once at home, Sasuke eagerly opened the bag and checked everything that she received, she smiled and put her small hand on her belly and blushed brightly. She was so happy; she couldn't wait for her love to get home in a few days.

Reading all the papers, books she got she memorized everything by activating her sharingan. She was checking the "pregnancy wheel" when will she give birth to her baby. The fertilization took place between 29th of June and 1st of July. For some reason Naruto wanted her to be in her female form.

The thought made her gasp; he knew she was going to get pregnant on one of those days. She frowned and bit her lip, so much for the surprise she was going to give him. Making a "tch" sound she kept checking the "pregnancy wheel" in her hands. So if she's right she's going to give birth to the baby between 28th of March and 12th of April.

She yawned and stood up, marking the dates on the calendar she went to take a shower and then to sleep, she was overtired from happiness and giddiness. Next time she sticks in female form she'll know why. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.

--

That night Naruto arrived home, he was happy to be home finally. He will be able to see, touch and feel his little boyfriend, walking in the hallway he noticed the door to their bedroom was slightly open, he tiptoed to the door and looked in; he smiled when he saw his boyfriends sleeping face.

Slowly making his way to the bathroom he took off his clothes and turned the shower on really hot. He was sticky from sweat, blood and mud. He washed himself thoroughly and made sure had nothing of those things on him anymore.

He felt refreshed and turned the water off; drying his hair he made his way towards their bedroom. Dried his body off and put on his midnight blue boxer short, quietly he made his way to the bed and that's when he noticed his boyfriend was a girlfriend at the moment.

The long raven hair proved him and so did the extra bumps on his chest. She moaned a little in her sleep moving to her back and the blanket moved off of her body, her feet was covered barely with the blanket.

Naruto smiled and pulled up her tank top on her belly, he leaned down and smelled her belly and kissed it as well, smiling he looked up only to see her watching him with a small smile and a big blush.

"Hey baby" Murmured Naruto quietly and leaning up to give a small kiss on her nose then lips.

"Hey Naru" She murmured back and smiled at him, the blush never leaving her face.

"Let's go back to sleep ne?" He said quietly and moved to lay next to her, she nodded her head and smiled at him. Snuggling close up to his body she sighed and murmured a "good night" and went back to sleep. Holding her close to his body he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good night baby" Naruto said and fell asleep with her in his arms.

--

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed, thinking it was a dream she slowly went to the bathroom, opening the door and gasping when she saw him brushing his teeth.

"Morning Princess." Smiled the foamy mouthed blond ninja, making her giggle a bit.

"Morning my Prince." She said and hugged him from behind giving his shoulder a small kiss.

Rinsing his mouth and washing it making sure there were no traces of the toothpaste on his face. He turned around kissing her on the mouth smacking her bum and walking out of the room.

"I'll make breakfast, take a shower baby." Naruto said after closing the bathroom door after him.

"Mm." Mumbled the sleepy raven and went to take a shower while her boyfriend was making breakfast.

--

After breakfast they went out shopping for groceries. The town was lively and Naruto did not understand why.

"There is a celebration tonight. It's for Kiba and Hinata, they are getting married soon and this celebration will bring the two family close together. There is a huge dinner around 6 o'clock. We are invited also, so we have to buy some nice clothes, it has to be kimono though." Sasuke explained and smiled when her boyfriend's hand squeezed hers in his.

"More, money spending, damn" Naruto mumbled and sighed.

Sasuke didn't hear him and was checking out some fruits to buy. He smiled at her while she was talking to the shop owner. He looked around and saw so many people getting ready for the celebration for that night.

"Naru, come 'on, let's go" She held out her hand and he took it gladly.

--

Naruto was standing right next to his window in the living room, looking outside watching the wind play with the grass, flowers and trees. He was currently waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready for the dinner. He already had his kimono on. It was midnight blue and had small white twirls and lines as design. His obi was white with midnight blue designs on it. His head snapped back when he heard Sasuke clear his throat.

Sasuke blushed like a tomato when Naruto's eyes caught hers. Her boyfriend was staring at her so intently she started to fidget with her kinchaku bag. She smiled cutely but the blush did not fade from her cheeks.

Naruto gaped at her, he was expecting something more dark as colors not pink and white. Her kimono was white and had pink sakura petals and flowers as designs on it, the obi was darker pink than the sakura design and the small kinchaku bag was the same as her kimono. She had put on makeup on. She looked like a dancer, a beautiful young Japanese dancer, an odori. She had nothing on her face, she was pale enough, but on her lips she had crimson lipstick and the same color for eyeshadow. Her two longer bangs were framing her face; the rest was up in a do. He almost chock on his saliva as she walked slowly closed to him.

"You look beautiful Sasuke." Naruto finally said as he reached her and give her a small kiss on her forehead.

"It's all for you Naru." She murmured and blushed brighter.

"And I will appreciate all of it tonight." He murmured into her ear making her shiver and blush.

He took her hand and led her outside, towards the dinner party.

--

As soon as they went inside of the restaurant everyone gasped, even the couple that just arrived. Every woman looked beautiful in their kimonos, and every man look devilishly more handsome as before. Who know some cleaning up can do that to these ninjas. Some people were wondering around the restaurant and having some good time looking around before the big dinner.

"Welcome Naruto, Sasuke!" Kiba marched up to them with Hinata's hand in his. Kiba's kimono had no design on at all and it was pure black, Hinata's was the same but in white.

"Congratulation Kiba, Hinata. Thank you for inviting us." Naruto said as he shook Kiba's right hand.

"Thank you. Don't mention it." Kiba shook his hand and smiled.

"Glad, you could make it, both of you." Hinata smiled and Sasuke shared her smile.

"Come'on, almost everyone is here now, let's sit" Kiba said as he led them to the back where he had the place reserved for tonight.

The whole place was decorated by white flowers. It was simple but beautiful. There were 15 big tables around the place and most of them were full now. There was a beautiful young girl who was playing on koto.

"Here, you guys can sit here." Kiba said as he showed them the seats.

"Thank you, Kiba." Naruto and Sasuke said in the same time making the soon to be husband laugh.

At that table there was Sakura with Lee, Shikamaru with Temari, Ino with Choji and Gaara with Neji.

"Hello guys." Once again they said in the same time making the other laugh.

"Hi Naruto and Sasuke." The others answered in the same time as well making the couple laugh this time.

"You guys look awesome!" Temari said grinning at them.

"Just like everyone else looks amazing here tonight." Sasuke said the small blush on her face still visible.

Everyone was seated by now and talked among themselves around the table, they laughed, joked around, then the dinner was served and finished, but everyone was at the table enjoying themselves.

"I'd like to have your attention please! I want to say a toast and something more." Naruto said standing up picking up his sake cup.

"I'm going to make this short and "_sweet_"... I wish happiness, wealthiest and healthiness to the both of you and to the upcoming heirs." Naruto said and everyone "cheered" them and got quiet once again when Naruto cleared his throat.

"This night, is for Kiba and Hinata, and this night is also for a special person in my life." The blond continued while he looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"This night, is for my beloved Uchiha Sasuke." The raven blushed and looked down on her belly and smiled, putting her hand over it.

"This night, also is for me, my beloved is pregnant and I also wishes to have her hand in marriage" Naruto kneeled down in front of the Uchiha making her gape, she wasn't expecting this and was really surprised.

Naruto pulled out a velvet box, opening it and showing it to the gaping girl. He smiled at her and put his other hand on her belly.

"What do you say Uchiha? Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me and our little baby?" The blond asked her and smiled when he saw happiness in her eyes also tears flowing down on her cheeks.

Everyone was quiet and surprised, but otherwise they were happy for them, waiting for her answer everyone just watched them.

"Yes." The raven said and he pulled the diamond ring onto her ring finger, she looked at it and smiled a beautiful smile.

He reached up and kissed her softly on the lips making her sob into the kiss, she jumped on him, putting her arms around his neck, his arms went around her back and she kissed him more, making Naruto growl and dominate the kiss.

Everyone was cheering for them, clapping and laughing. Tonight was one of the best nights in many people's opinion.

After the dinner the dance and some alcohol which was a no no for Sasuke, everyone went home.

--

The couple stumbled into their home and bedroom as well, kissing each other with passion, hands were everywhere. The raven removed both of their clothing, more like ripping them off, surprising Naruto a bit but did not mind it as he was busy massaging her breast.

Sasuke moaned while his hands were on her breast, she raked her fingers down his back making him arch into her, which caused her to gasp. She kissed him then pushed him down onto their bed.

Naruto looked up at her and was surprised once again when she pounced on him kissing him and biting him gently on his neck. He laughed a bit but growled when he felt her rubbing her core to his erection.

Sasuke moaned and almost screamed when she felt his hands on her bum, grinding up to her core hard and slowly. These long thrust were driving her crazy, she was already very horny and couldn't hold it anymore.

Naruto massaged her tit with his left hand and her bum with his right, his mouth was on the other breast sucking and nipping on it. He was very hard, the moans, panting and the small noises she was making, was making him hard and wet.

Sasuke suddenly pushed herself up grabbing his erection, putting it to her core and slamming down on it making her scream in pleasure and him growling out loudly. She did not wait for long, she started to move up and down on his shaft.

"Fuck, Sasuke! That's right, ride me baby ride me!" Naruto growled out while snapping his hips up into Sasuke.

"N-Naru, keep c-calling me t-that!" The raven yowled as his hips thrusted into her faster and harder just the way she wanted it to.

"Ugh, baby, I love the way you ride me, move a bit more baby, faster." The blond growled once again as his hands were on her breast massaging them.

"That's it." Naruto said as he noticed her moving faster.

"Ride my cock baby." The blond gasped out.

Sasuke screamed out his name while cuming and squeezing his erection, making him cum deep inside her. She fell forward, Naruto catching her, seeing she passed out. He smiled and laid her down on the bed, going into the bathroom to get a wet towel cleaning her, then putting some warmer pjs on her, he went to take a shower, then got dressed and went to lay down next to his fiancé, holding her body close to his and kissing the hand that had the ring on, making him smile and fell asleep.

--

Early morning the window open to their bedroom, let the breeze in, making the book Tsunade give Sasuke flip to the page what was meant for fathers. On that page a hand written note was stuck which said _"Have fun Naruto, she's going to be very horny while she's pregnant... Lucky for you, you have lots of stamina..."_ Next to that was a smiley face drawn by the 5th Hokage of Konoha.

**End chapter**

Saya: Here you go, the sequel. *sighs and massages shoulder*

Sasuke: Yay, finally you feel better. *jumps behind Saya and gives massage*

Naruto: Yeah finally, you know I would't mind some massage either... *starts to pull down pants and boxer*

Saya: Noo, don't wanna see it! *puts her hands infront of her eyes which are closed*

Naruto: How about feel it? *grins and gets closer to them*

Sasuke: *hits Naru on the head and the blond is out cold* Perv, let me do it for her *pulls down pants*

Saya: Sasuke! *runs off*

Sasuke: Heh, come back you know you want it *sing songs and runs after her*

Saya: *Cries* Help?


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Sun Comes Down**

**Chapter II**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of thirst, she looked over the table and saw the red numbers switch just when she turned to 4:23, then looking over to her fiancé she smiled and pecked him on the lips. She got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After finishing the drink, she walked back to their room and gasped when she saw Naruto lying on his back, one arm over his stomach, the other next to his head, which was tilted just a bit towards her direction, and that blanket which uncovered his lower half.

Suddenly she felt warmth cruise over her body, especially towards her core. She felt her whole body shiver with want, her pupils dilated and started to make her way towards the bed, and she got onto it, and was hovering above the male. Her eyes roamed over his toned body and she blushed, not from being prude or anything, but from the warmth that was getting warmer by the seconds. The more she looked, the more she felt the need to claim him at that moment.

Licking her lips her eyes darted over the body before scooting down to his soft member, taking it in her hand she gave a few slow pumps before leaning down completely settling down on her legs and getting comfortable. Licking her lips one more time she closed in the gap between her lips and his member's head and gave it a small lick. Moaning at the taste her tongue started circular motion on the head, dipping the tip of the tongue into his slit, making his member pulse and get harder by the licks she was giving.

She was getting bolder with her licks and teasing, her hand started to move on his shaft, flattened her tongue, and gave a long lick from the base to the tip, she moaned as it was pulsing more in her hand. Giving a small moan, she opened her mouth, took the erection into her mouth, and started bobbing her head vigorously. One hand on his testicle the other on the shaft moving along with her mouth on the shaft.

She was taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth and was sucking so hard and fast his erection slipped out of her mouth and smeared the saliva and juice from her love over her cheeks, which did not stop her, she just moved down and sucked on his testicles in her mouth sucking gently and enjoying it wholeheartedly. Nipping gently on the testicle she gave the other a gently rub then moved back to the shaft which was oozing precum, she licked it off and moaned loudly at the taste.

Sasuke's eyes remained shot and did not notice the blue eyes watching her above. Naruto woke up to the feeling of pleasure and couldn't take his eyes off of her, she did not notice he was awake or the fact that she was rubbing herself against the blanket which was pooled between her legs and she was pretty much riding it while sucking him off. He put his hands together and formed a sign to make a clone. His clone gave him a smile and nodded his head, already knowing what he wanted him to do.

Sasuke gasped loudly at the sudden movement, her _lollipop_ was taken away from her. Her eyes snapped open to flush completely red when she noticed she was sitting in his lap and her love's eyes full of lust. He gave her a smirk and slammed into her, she was more than ready for it. Her moan resonated through the house making the clone and him smirk widely. She has not yet noticed the clone just yet, but he was not idle, he was smearing lube on his erection.

She did not not even bother to wait around for him to move her, she begun riding him hard and fast. Sasuke's voice was loud and her keening sounds drove Naruto into lustful madness. He grabbed her breast and knead them both gently but firmly not to cause pain for her. He kept groaning at the fast pace she was setting, her face was so blissful he wanted to make her cry out loudly, he loved her voice so much.

Knowing he is the one causing her so much pleasure, he wanted to give her more and more, so the breast he was kneading took into his mouth and sucked a big portion of it into his mouth starting with her nipples, her moan came out even louder than before. She picked up her pace and gasping and moaning loudly at the pleasure she was feeling, she knew she was close to her orgasm so was riding her love even faster, being a ninja surely can be advantageous.

Her pace got jerky and she came with a loud yell, slumping forward, her fore head on his shoulder while she was catching her breath, she knew it wasn't over just yet, she had make sure he will be coming into her. She panted like a kitten out of breath after running; his arms were encircling her around her waist. The clone finally could join in. He slowly kneeled behind Sasuke and started to kiss her neck and shoulders while the real Naruto's hands were on her lower back and bum fondling them.

She jerked at the sudden touch from behind and craned her neck to look back to blush when she saw a clone behind her. She smiled and nodded her head at the look the clone was giving; once she did, his smile widened and pecked her on the cheeks. Naruto moved them around that he was laying on his back, while Sasuke's head was hovering above his erection and the clone was behind her. Sasuke wasted no time and took his erection into her mouth sucking eagerly on it; Naruto pulled a pillow under his neck and pulled her lower body so he can pleasure his feisty fiancé.

The clone didn't waste time either, he coated his finger and pushed against Sasuke's bum's hole, dipping it in and moving it gently so she could get used to the feeling. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of being pleasured by both end and of course, her treat in her mouth made her juice flow even more. She kept moaning and groaning, her hips moving along with both of the Naruto's movements. The clone added another finger and leaned down to taste her bum, kissing it, leaving marks on it, the tip of his tongue traveling closer and closer to her butthole.

She made noises and tried to push herself onto the tongue then suddenly she ripped her mouth off the erection from her mouth to yell out loudly as the clone and the real love of hers started licking and fingering her fast in both places. She came with a loud yell and her whole body was shaking from two orgasms in a row. Her body was moved around so she was facing Naruto who gave her a sloppy kiss. Her arms shook while she pushed herself up on his chest, slipped his erection into her core, and moaned at the feeling, it was still pulsing and she loved it. Then leaning forward her boobs dangled in front of the blonde's face who grabbed one while sucked the other one into his mouth.

The clone pressed the tip of his erection against her bumhole and moaned at the feel, he pressed forward and all three of them gasped loudly. A lone tear slipped from Sasuke's eye, she was overwhelmed with emotions and just when she was about to get used to the feeling of being filled, the two blonde started to move fast and hard. Only their moans, groans and the sound of skin slapping were heard in the room.

Naruto's hands were on her bum, spreading her open while both of them moved in sync with each other, the clone's hand were on her shoulders pulling her back the force she was taken in was fast and hard and full of pleasure, no pain what so ever, her boob which was left alone was flopping back and forth fast. She was crying out in pleasure, mumbling incoherent sounds, gasping and moaning. Their sweaty bodies moving in harmony, all three of them were in heaven, all the pleasure they were feeling made their lovemaking more enjoyable and desirable.

Sasuke being over sensitive came again but this time there was no stopping for the men, they kept moving, Naruto moved onto the other boob to give it the best attention he can since the other was already bigger than the neglected one. As he sucked the other one in his mouth he groped the other that was covered in his saliva, suddenly the clone grabbed Sasuke from behind by her boobs and moved back on his legs, holding her up behind her knees and his sweaty chest touching her back.

Naruto slipped out of her and give an annoyed look to the clone who just gave him a smirk and started to pound into her bum hard and fast. Clicking his tongue he moved around and while groping her boobs in his palms he started to suck her clitoris viciously making her jerk and cry out. Saliva was dripping down her chin from all the pleasure she was feeling, one of her hand was on his head and the other was on his hand, which was massaging her swollen breast. Naruto started to lick and nip upward towards her breast, to which he gave kisses and nips on the pert pink nipples.

He slammed back into her dripping core and the clone and him started a fast pace again. Her eyes were rolling back, her tongue was lolling from all the attention she was receiving, and she could not hold onto them anymore, she yelled out in ecstasy for the third time of the day and her vision went black. She sagged against them and they both stop to look at each other debating if they should continue or not even if she is unconscious.

Naruto nodded his head knowing he is close to climaxing and removed her from the clone's hold, laying back down on his back and resting her on his chest making sure she was _comfortable_ and the clone came up behind once again and they started a slower pace. Their hands were on her bum, spreading her apart and pounding away until they both came. The clone disappeared in a puff, leaving an oversensitive Naruto shudder, and come one more time inside her. He could feel his clone's seed dripping out of her bum and he knew he had to bathe both of them before going back to sleep.

Moving her unconscious body onto the bed he removed her sweaty hair from her face and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips then covered her body with the blanket before heading to the bathroom. He took a quick but effective shower. He put his navy blue sleeping pants on then started the water in the tub making sure it was the right temperature, then went back to the room, picked her up in bridal style and walked back to the steaming room.

Naruto gently put her into the water and washed her body off the bodily fluids. He washed her hair and at the end, he rinsed her off completely by shower. Once he was done he dried her off and dressed her into comfortable pjs before taking her back to the room, he put her gently on the couch and changed the soiled sheet to clean ones. Once again picking her sleeping form up, then settling down into the soft bed, he get in next to her and snuggled up to her. Kissing her on the forehead he smiled at her lovingly, then slid his hand down on her tummy and leaving it there.

"You have no idea how much I love you guys." He whispered then closed his eyes falling asleep next to his fiancé.

**End Chapter II **

**Sasu**: Yay~ You're back, took your sweet time though. *grumbles*

**Naru**: Yeah, was missing you a lot, since then we could've had children by now *frowns*

**Saya**: I know, I'm sorry, shit happens... you got to prioritize your life... *looks away*

**Sasu**: The important thing is you are back. *smiles and glomps Saya*

**Saya**: Mhmm, for now, hope the readers will like this **UNBETAd** chapter.

**Naru**: If they don't they can kiss my ass.

**Sasu**: No, they might want to do it.

**Naru**: Indeed. Bah whatever, just review and hope Saya picks up on it and gets the next chapter out fast.

**Saya**: Yeah yeah, I hear you... So please do write a review to let me know what you think, and I know I need BETA. It's been a long time I haven't wrote anything at all. Bai Bai~

**NaruSasu**: Bai Bai~ *both glomps Saya*


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Sun Comes Down**

**Chapter III**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Black eyes opened slowly, long slim arm reaching out sliding across the sheets finding no warmth next to her body, turning towards her fiancé's side she noticed he was not there anymore. Sitting up slowly she blushed crimson when very vivid images flew around in her mind, reminding what she has done that dawn. Reaching her small hand down between her legs, she gasped loudly how sensitive she was.

Removing her hand, she stood up and put a navy blue bathrobe around her slim yet athletic body. Walking out the bedroom, she went to the living room and stopped as soon as she laid eyes on her fiancé. The blond was sitting in the recliner pulled out, having his legs up. He was reading a book and it didn't take too long for her to notice, that it was the pregnancy book. He looked very serious while reading, when he looked up with only his eyes right at her, she smiled at him, which he returned.

"Morning, though it is past 2 already" He said and lowered the book.

"Morning" She blushed and walked towards him. He moved the recliner so it was just a chair and let her sit in his lap, giving her a peck on her rosy lips.

"Would you like to eat something?" He asked her while gliding his hand up and down on her back while the other rested on her legs.

"Mmm... perhaps some pancakes; I'll go take a shower until it's finished." She said pecking him on the forehead and leaving him in the living room.

Naruto smiled after her, put the pregnancy book down the end table and got up to make some delicious breakfast. He already sent a clone to buy some fresh strawberries in the morning when he woke. Once he mixed the ingredients together, he made some bad looking pancakes before he was able to make decent shaped ones. He smiled when two pale arms encircled his midsection from behind.

"It is almost done my love, mind setting the table with syrups or whatever you wish to put on?" He asked smiling her then laughed when he saw her making faces at his early tries for pancakes.

"You'll be eating those." She said and went to get syrups out from the fridge.

After turning off the stove and making sure nothing is going to catch on fire, he grabbed the plate full of pancakes and went to the dining area. He smiled when he saw her already sitting there and waiting impatiently for him to bring the food. Putting the plate down in the middle, Sasuke wasted no time and put three nicer shaped ones on her plate. She took the little bowl, which was full of nice red strawberry pieces and the liquid chocolate, and started to wolf the food down, Naruto's jaw hit the floor while watching all this. He knew she will have a nice appetite but this surprised him.

Blinking he looked down at his plate and started to eat while thinking about all the changes. He wants to marry her before she gives birth to their child, for that he will have to go missions so he can provide for his family. He was lost in thought, and snapped out of it when he heard a small sneeze coming from Sasuke. He looked up and gave her a huge smile. Her face was messy, chocolate around her lips and a bit of a whip cream, which she wiped down. She was about to wipe her mouth but he grabbed her hand and stood up from the table.

Walking around he leaned down and licked the chocolate off her lips, once done he gave her a peck and was about to move away, but she pulled him down by his shirt and slammed his lips onto hers. Her tongue slipped into his mouth mapping out his cavern moaning loudly at the taste he had. Naruto surprised he moved to pick her up from the chair, her legs wrapping around his waist in a second he sat down on the sofa. Still kissing passionately, she started move her hips it circular motion, grinding down into his groin making him hard. The blonde's hands were on her hips holding her, the raven's hands went down to his groin and was about to pull out his erection when the doorbell rang.

"Tsk" Clicking her tongue she got off and stomping off to their bedroom, Naruto blinked a couple of times then sighed. Getting up he walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Naruto" Came the quiet hello from a very depressed looking like Kiba, who just waltzed in and sat down on the sofa. Naruto frowned and bit back his reply when he saw his friend's expression. Closing the door he gaped at the tears rolling down on his friend's face.

"Kiba, what is wrong? Is everything okay with Hinata?" Naruto asked worriedly while walking to the man. Sniffing a bit he looked at Naruto.

"We were going to go on our honeymoon, but there is a mission only Akamaru and I can do and I have to leave for approximately 4 months." Kiba said and took a shuddering breath. They both snapped their heads up when plate of cookies and a box of juice with two glasses were set in front of them on the coffee table. Kiba gave Sasuke a small smile while Naruto gave her a wink making her blush. She gave a small slap on his bicep and sat down next to her fiancé. Kiba took a cookie and inhaled it in a second it touched his lips. Moaning at the taste he took two more and wolfed it down. Naruto and Sasuke just smiled and he poured juice for all of them.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be in this state for only missing out on the honeymoon with her, is there something else?" Naruto asked and took a sip of the juice. He smiled gently at Sasuke when she grabbed his hand on his lap. He gave her hand strokes with his thumb.

"Hinata is expecting and the thought of leaving her alone is scaring the shit out of me." Kiba said and finished his juice giving a slight scoff at the thought of juice, but he knew by the smell of pancakes that they just had "breakfast" not too long ago.

"I see. I am sure... " Naruto started only to be cut off by the raven's hand squeezing his. He looked at her and she nodded her head with a smile. Sighing Naruto looked back at Kiba who looked like his favorite toy was taken away and could not get it back.

"Look, why doesn't she move here with us while you are on the mission, it seems Sasu would enjoy some female company, especially if it's Hinata, and I wouldn't mind her being here." Naruto said and Kiba's happy face was worth it. He glomped Naruto and gave a chaste kiss on Sasu's cheek which earned him a glare from Naruto.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning, but before I do I'll drop her off" Kiba said and got up walking towards the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Naruto said and gave a small wave to him before locking the door. Turning back at the squealing he gave a surprise look at the sight of Sasuke actually squealing and running off to get the guest room ready he assumed.

"Must be the hormones" He mumbled and went to clean up the mess he created by making pancakes.

Next morning there was a knock on the door around 8 o'clock; Naruto sluggishly walked to the door and opened it with a big yawn.

"Good morning" He said to the visitors.

"Good morning Naruto" They said in unison. He let them walk in and put Hinata's stuff in the guest room which Sasu prepared for her.

"Hope we didn't bother you too early." Hinata said seeing Naruto yawn the third time since they arrived.

"Not at all, Sasu kept me awake all night" He yawned then smiled at the blushing faces.

"Alright then, I have to go, I'll see you guys in a couple of months." Kiba said, and then he kissed his wife goodbye and gave a pat on Naruto's back leaving them for his mission.

"You can go back to sleep Naruto, I'll do the same." She gave him a smile and he nodded and left.

At dinner time it hit Naruto completely, he was alone with two pregnant women whose hormones are all over the place. He was currently sitting at the dining table not moving an inch as the two hormonal women argued over how it is best to cut onions without crying over the dreaded vegetable. In the beginning of the "argument", he tried to put his two cents in and get slapped by Sasu and glared by Hinata. The two women were cooking for him; they fought over who is the best cook, so now they were competing against each other.

The blonde felt like shooting himself in the head. So now, he just sat in one place as Sasu ordered him to do so and waited for them to calm down, now he'll know not to get between pregnant women. He wanted to roll his eyes at both of them, because now both their method didn't work and they were crying while chopping up onions into small pieces. He tried to get up from the table and sat back down by the glare that was given to him by his fiancé. He sighed and decided just to wait what they make and eat and praise them both so he can go to the damn bathroom.

Once everything was ready, Naruto was already moving his leg fast in irritation. Two plates full of food were put in front of him and he sighed, he made a clone and ate both dishes in the same time so he can get to the bathroom first. He enjoyed both of them and once he was done, he stood up all against the glare he received. He kissed sensually his fiancé to shut her up.

"They both were very delicious." He said and dispelled the clone and teleported into the bathroom. He can hear the girls shout his name, but he sighed and just finished his business.

Yawning, he sat up from the sofa. Since he refused to choose between the dishes, he had to sleep on the sofa. He couldn't wait for Kiba to come back already and it's been only one day since Hinata was there. It is not as if he disliked her, it was just hard to handle two hormonal women, especially with no experience with them, not knowing how to handle them. Making his way to the bathroom, he took a shower and brushed his teeth. He was refreshed but without clean clothes, he walked quietly to their bedroom, opening the door he peaked inside. Sasuke was sleeping so he walked in quietly, making sure he won't wake her up. Just was about to pull on his briefs, two arms slipped around his midsection.

"I'm thirsty." The raven said as her hand cupped his member and rubbing it to get it hard.

"Well then... perhaps you should drink something eh?" He said as he turned around and freed his now erect member.

"Yes, I should." She mumbled and her mouth watered at the sight of the erection. Getting on her knees, she pumped him a couple of times before leaning toward it, she was just about to taste his precum when...

**End Chapter III**

**Saya**: Tada~ *yawns* Sowwie for the mistakes if there is any, found a BETA who will work with me on this... maybe... she's busy too so... meh...

**Sasu**: Yay~ I mean what?! "when..." when what? What happens? *glomps Saya*

**Saya**: Um, get off? You naked and in a female form, no thank you... *tries to push her off*

**Sasu**: What? You made me female and you don't want me to touch you? *lips tremble*

**Saya**: Um, Naru... a little help? *reaches out towards the blond*

**Naru**: Errr... No... I have to deal with two hormonal women, it's a payback... deal with it *turns away.

**Saya**: Sorry, you have to wait until next time to know what happens after "when..." Anyways, thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. There was a person who wrote to me about how Naru knew she's pregnant, um... read the first chapter is all I can say... *frowns*

**Sasu**: Yeah, read it the whole thing before asking questions. *rubs herself against Saya*

**Saya**: Noooooooooo!

**Sasu**: Hehe~ Bai Bai *annoys Saya more and more* teaches you to not to change me into woman again...


End file.
